Los Trapos Sucios Al Sol
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: "No existe tal cosa como 'verdaderos amigos' cuando somos naciones" México dijo y fue la gota que derramo el vaso y ahora no hay quien los calle...y se gritan las verdades en la cara y secretos que han guardado en años...
1. Chapter 1

_No había escrito el género al cual yo más me apego así que manos en acción y deditos al teclado._

_Hetalia no me pertenece…aunque quisiera…__ y ¡APH Latinoamérica y el Caribe necesitan amor! solo mis OC me pertenecen._

_**Advertencia: Algunos comentarios de los países son fuertes así que **__**no quiero que se sientan ofendidos, por eso es T.**_

__

Titulo: Los Trapos Sucios Al Sol

_Summary: "No existe tal cosa __como 'verdaderos amigos' cuando somos naciones" México dijo y fue la gota que derramo el vaso. _

___

* * *

_Alemania sentía que ya las reuniones eran monótonas. Que siempre los resultados eran los mismos. América era el que siempre empezaba y Japón le daba la razón. Entremedio salía Inglaterra que no apoyabas las ideas del americano; después era Francia que no apoyaba a ningunos de los dos y ahí empezaba la primera pelea. China diciendo que los dos eran ignorantes y luego salía Corea del Sur tratando de agarrar a su China y los gritos del chino se unían a los del británico y el francés. España tratando de abrazar a Romano y luego las maldiciones del Italiano se unían a las previas discusiones.

Rusia diciéndole a Lituania que se uniera al él y luego su hermana amenazando a Letonia con un cuchillo, y se les unía Polonia con sus amenazas. Todo era un desastre. Las sillas volaban, los papeles se dispersaban por toda la mesa y el piso. Los gritos se oían por todos los pasillos que hasta los sirvientes se tapaban los oídos para no escuchar las maldiciones que cada nación se tiraba para insultar a los demás. Parecía una enciclopedia de maldiciones en distintos idiomas. Estonia le gritaba en su idioma a América que dejo caer la computadora al piso cuando la levanto para tirársela a Rusia y Rusia rompió la silla donde estaba Inglaterra sentado y la uso para defenderse en caso de que América le lanzara con cualquier cosa que el encontrara, y literalmente América podía agarrar cualquier cosa.

Alemania decidió no alzar su voz porque ya eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Ya todo tenía minutos y segundos. Ya sabían lo que el otro iba a decir y eso era otra pelea más. Alemania se dio cuenta que en cada reunión salían más problemas que soluciones. Había más líos y revueltas que planes. Había principios, pero no fin.

En medio de todas las discusiones que se estaban dando Italia miro fijamente a Alemania que tenía una mano en la frente y la otra encima de lo que quedaba de la mesa, maldita la fuerza de América y Rusia que ama echarle leña al fuego. Lentamente sin molestarlo Italia se le acerco y Alemania lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alemania manteniendo su voz baja. Italia puso una cara de preocupación y luego miro a las demás naciones pelear sin tregua. -¿Quieres que los calle?- Italia asistió con la cabeza. –Yo no voy a gritar- Alemania se levanto de su silla y se dirigió donde estaba Suiza sentado junto a su hermana menor. Antes de llegar a donde Suiza estaba tuvo que esquivar un proyector que América lanzo. El suizo miro detenidamente al alemán que se le acercaba. –Suiza dispara, porque ya me duele la cabeza- Alemania le ordeno en tono serio.

Suiza se levanto de su silla y su hermana se tapo los oído, lo mismo hizo Alemania e Italia. Lentamente Suiza recargo su rifle y apunto al techo.

…y disparo…

Inglaterra soltó a Francia que lo tenía por el cuello. América soltó la otra computadora que tenía, Rusia soltó su escudo improviso, Romano soltó a España que si no fuera por el tiro lo lanzaba por la ventana. Corea del Sur soltó a China y este dejo de gritar. Todo fue silencio y las miradas de todas las naciones se viraron a mirar a Suiza que se volvió a sentar con toda la calma del mundo.

-Hay que solucionar todo- dijo Alemania alzando la voz y todas la naciones acomodaron las sillas que América tiro y se sentaron, con excepción de Inglaterra que se quedo parado gracias a Rusia y su escudo barato. -¿Cómo? Si cada vez que hablamos empeoramos las cosas- Austria dijo acomodándose los espejuelos que por poco perdía gracias al sartén de Hungría.

-Creo que peleamos porque ya nos hemos visto la cara muchas veces. Es monótono-

-¿Quién dijo eso?- América pregunto mirando hacia todos los lados al igual que las demás naciones.

-Pretende que no dije nada-

-¿Canadá? ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? - América miro a su izquierda para ver a su hermano con su oso en brazos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Desde que te diste la vuelta y dijiste "Canadá" - dijo el canadiense en un tono sarcástico.

Todas las naciones miraron hacia un espacio el cual ellos creyeron que estaba vacío y vieron al joven canadiense que frunció el ceño.

-Canadá tiene razón- Alemania empezó a recoger algunos papeles que estaban cerca de él y los colocaba en un cartapacio. -¿Y qué vamos hacer?- dijo Inglaterra que se recostó en la pared y Francia lo miraba detenidamente. – ¿Qué solución le das, aru?- dijo China aguantando a Corea del Sur.

-Yo, yo, yo, yo tengo una buena idea- alzo la mano América muy entusiasmado, que un poco mas y brinca. –Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca idiota- señalo el británico al americano. –Yo la abro porque me da la gana- Alemania soltó un suspiro y ambos se callaron. –Según tú, cual es esa brillante idea- Alemania se sentó y América se levanto no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Inglaterra. –No me meto con mocosos- susurro el británico.

-Como ya estamos cansados de ver las mismas caras, ¿Por qué no invitamos a los países latinos y a los del Caribe?- dijo América sonriendo.

-No creo que eso sea…

-Esa idea surgió de mi- Grito Corea del Sur y China le tapo la boca. –Bueno, si esa es la idea hay que dividirnos para mandar las cartas de invitación; ten en cuenta que no te apoyo- Inglaterra agarro un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir. –América le mandara la invitación a México y…

-¿Por qué yo a México? América interrumpió a Inglaterra y este gruño un poco. –Porque bastardo idiota tu eres el mas que está cerca si acaso quieres te doy un mapa para que veas- grito el británico lanzándole un libro al americano y Alemania hizo señal para que se calmara. El británico suspiro y luego siguió escribiendo.

-Yo le mandare la invitación a Belice y mis islas en el Caribe. Francia y Países Bajos harán lo mismo- siguió escribiendo. -Yo puedo mandarle la carta a Brasil- dijo Portugal mientras jugaba con los rizos de su cabello negro. Inglaterra asistió con la cabeza.

-Mon cheri, yo le enviare la invitación a Guyana Francesa y a los que están cerca- ronroneó Francia mientras trataba de tocar al Británico. –Yo a Venezuela- Cuba dijo mientras Inglaterra seguía escribiendo y aguantando la mano del francés. Y así siguió diciendo las naciones a quien le iban a mandar las invitaciones e Inglaterra siguió escribiendo.

-¿Estas tan necesitado cabrón? ¡Déjame ya!- le grito el británico al francés que se rio a carcajadas. Inglaterra agarro los papeles y los repartió entre las naciones.

Alemania hizo señal de que se iba a parar e Inglaterra asistió con la cabeza. –Esta noche mandaremos las invitaciones y esperaremos las respuestas para reunirnos y decidir el tema.

Todas las naciones se retiraron de la sala y se fueron. Afuera cada uno se monto en su limosina y se fueron yendo del lugar.

-Esto es increíble y que yo estoy tan…

-¡Te callas América o te hago tragar el mapa con banderas y escudos incluidos!- América miro a Inglaterra cuando este se monto en su limosina.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y vamos a ver qué pasa después. No olviden su bello y hermoso Review que me dan vida. Por favor…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos de verdad gracias!_

_Hetalia no me pertenece…aunque quisiera…__ y ¡APH Latinoamérica y el Caribe necesitan amor! solo mis OC me pertenecen._

_**Advertencia: Algunos comentarios de los países son fuertes así que **__**no quiero que se sientan ofendidos, por eso es T.**_

_**

* * *

**_Alemania fue el primero que llego a la sala de juntas junto a Japón y un Italia casi dormido, que rápido que se sentó se echo a dormir. Las horas fueron pasando y fueron llegando Inglaterra seguido por Francia, España y Portugal. Poco a poco con el pasar de las horas fueron llegando las otros países.

Ya todos reunidos se oían pequeñas habladurías entre las naciones sobre los que faltaban. A según sonaba las manecillas del reloj las habladurías iban bajando hasta que todo fue silencio. Un ambiente de irritación se hacía sentir por toda la sala. América empezó a jugar con un bolígrafo que tenía hasta que se le zafó de las manos y le dio en la cara al británico. Antes de que sucediera algo Alemania se levanto de la silla, aclaro la garganta y agarro unos papeles que tenía cerca de él. Cuando iba hablar todos los celulares de las naciones empezaron a sonar. Algunos sonaron antes que los otros, pero sonaron.

-Los Latinoamericanos vienen en camino- dijeron todos juntos y España soltó un chillido de emoción que se escucho por todo en salón. -¿Y que con los del Caribe?- pregunto Alemania que empezó a repartir los cartapacios a los presentes. –No han llamado ni tampoco contestaron a nuestras invitaciones- dijo Austria leyendo por encima los papeles del cartapacio.

-Estaba muy ocupado y me llamaron-

-¿Y quién te mando a venir? Seriamente eres un idiota-

-Ya cállense la boca, parecen niños-

Las naciones adentro de la sala se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta cuando escucharon varias voces. Por los acentos de sus voces sabían que los latinos habían venido. Tienen esa energía especial que los hacen únicos. Esa chispa a dentro del corazón que los llena de vida. Nadie en el mundo puede compararse a ellos. México fue el primero en abrir la puerta y Guatemala le aguanto la mano, lo que hizo que el mexicano frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- dijo Guatemala y Belice se echo a reír. -¿Y tu porque te ríes?- Belice se dio la vuelta para ver a Honduras junto El Salvador y Nicaragua. Rápidamente la chica dejo de reír y fue la primera en entrar a la sala.

-¿Por qué ella? Yo quería ser la primera en entrar- chillo Costa Rica jalando a Panamá que no quería entrar agarrado de la chica. México dejo salir un suspiro y coloco su mano en la frente. Colombia asomó su cabeza por encima de Panamá y Ecuador la asomó por el hombro de Colombia y saludo a las naciones que estaban mirando sin pestañear. –¡Dale entre todo el mundo, literalmente!- grito México y todos empezaron a entrar.

Venezuela entro seguida por Guyana, Surinam y Guyana francesa. México movió la mano en señal a los demás para que siguieran entrando. Brasil entro casi bailando seguido por Uruguay y Paraguay. Perú dejo salir una sonrisa seguido por Bolivia, Chile y Argentina. Todas las naciones empezaron a saludar a los demás; México y Guatemala fueron los últimos entrar. Cuando el mexicano se iba a sentar miro alrededor.

-¡Jesús, María y José acabo de ver un espanto, o no espera es América. ¡Qué susto me diste!- El mexicano agarro una silla y se sentó sonriendo. Algunas carcajadas se oían en el salón. Alemania aclaro su garganta y se levanto.

-Creo que somos todos- las demás naciones se miraron a las caras, pero no protestaron. El sonido de los papeles se hacía oír junto a pequeños susurros. –Comercio. Ese será el tema- Alemania encendió el nuevo proyector ya que el primero falleció gracias a América. El mapa del mundo se apareció en la pared y Alemania se hecho para un lado.

-Vamos a…

-¡Carajo te dije que no desde ayer!- una voz chillona de una chica se hizo escuchar seguida por pasos.

–Ay dios parecen nenes de kindergarten-

-¡Hay bendito, con que me comparan-

La puerta se abrió de un cantazo que perdió la cerradura que cayó al lado de donde estaba México sentado leyendo. México miro a Guatemala y sonrió.

Antigua y Barbuda fueron las primeras en entrar y sentarse. Las Bahamas entro mirando a Cuba que estaba detrás del, y no era una mirada amigable. Barbados suspiro al ver la idiotez de los dos, ni que las miradas mataran. Dominica, Granada y Jamaica siguieron a los dos hasta sentarse. Haití entro agarrada de República Dominicana que frunció el ceño cuando vio a Francia. San Cristóbal entro con su hermana Nieves seguidos por los hermanos San Vicente y Granadinas. Un minuto después entraron Santa Lucia y Trinidad con su hermana Tobago en brazos.

América, Francia, Países Bajos e Inglaterra se levantaron y se fueron de la sala para buscar a los que faltaban, que sin el consentimiento de sus tutores no entrarían, lo escribieron en sus cartas. Alemania decidió sentarse para ver el desfile.

Francia entro felizmente acompañado de Guadalupe, Martinica, San Martin y San Bartolomé. Luego los siguió Países Bajos junto a sus adorables holandesas Aruba, Bonaire, Curazao, Saba y los únicos varones San Eustaquio y Sint Maarten. Los siguió Inglaterra con Anguila, Isla Vírgenes Británicas que estaban chillando porque no querían entrar, Islas Caimán, Islas Turcas y Caicos y la bella Montserrat. Todos se sentaron y se acomodaron. Inglaterra cruzo las manos al ver que el americano no entraba. Lo llamaron tres veces y este no entro.

Luego de una hora América entro con Puerto Rico montada a caballo y las Islas Vírgenes Americanas arreguindada en la pierna y Navaza agarrada de su brazo, que sorprendentemente aunque estaba deshabitada sabe hablar, aunque no es muy importante. América no sabe como recibió la carta sino tiene ni siquiera gente.

-Podemos empezar- Alemania alzo el tono de voz y los demás movieron sus cabezas. –Yo voy a empezar- grito América quitándose de encima a Navaza. Muchos fueron los que suspiraron y gruñeron al ver el América agarrar un a regla. –Comercio. ¿Ese es el tema verdad?- Alemania asistió con la cabeza. –Primero hay que establecer las rutas y la más cercana y fácil es la mía- sonrió el americano.

–No quiero tus rutas- protesto Cuba. –No te las tienes que comer- le contesto el americano. –No son comidas para comerse o algo así- suspiro México. -¿Y quién te pregunto? América rompió la regla que tenía en sus manos hace un rato. –El pendejo que contesto- dijo Puerto Rico mientras empujaba a República Dominicana lejos de ella.

-Mira quién habla la vaga- dijo entre dientes Argentina y Puerto Rico lo miro. –Bajando te cojo- replico ella.

-¡Ya no empiecen!- alzo la voz Alemania. -¿Y tu porque te metes Nazi barato?- grito Romano que estaba sentando al lado de España que aguanto al Italiano por el brazo. –No vengas con mi pasado- le grito Alemania. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora te haces la victima? ¡Qué inocente!- dijo Inglaterra que no despego la mirada de su libro. –Tú tampoco eres tan inocente que digamos- Portugal se levanto de su silla y Brasil trato se calmarla.

-Dios mío cállense. Sean gente civilizada- dijo Venezuela mirando a España directamente a los ojos. –No te atrevas mandarme a callar de nuevo padre irresponsable- apunto con el dedo.

-El problema es que no somos gente- dijo Chile y miro hasta donde estaba México sentado.

México se levanto de la silla y se trepo en la mesa. Todas las naciones lo miraron. –Gracias por atenderme- dijo el chico. –¿Qué vas a decir? Alemania dijo en un tono serio.

El joven mexicano se aclaro la garganta y alzo la voz.

-Solo quiero decir lo siguiente….No existe tal cosa como _'verdaderos amigos'_ cuando somos naciones. No sabemos lo que es amistad ni mucho menos respeto. No sabemos lo que es compartir y sobre todo…

-No sabemos los que es amor, porque algunos de nosotros fuimos abandonados mientras otros fueron vendidos sin remordimiento, y otros lucharon con puño y espada por su libertad- Puerto Rico término la frase que México iba a decir.

-Fuimos vendidos como animales, como esclavos. Sin voz ni voto- Cuba añadió.

-No sé de que hablas porque siempre fuiste el consentido. Tú fuiste tratado como provincia y no como colonia- dijo Puerto Rico entre sollozos.

-¿Y tienes que sacar eso? ¿Aquí? ¿Frente a todo el mundo?- respondió Cuba en un tono nervioso.

España bajo la cabeza y se levanto de su silla. Aquellos que fueron sus hijos los miraron. A República Dominica sus lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos color marrón y Haití le agarro fuertemente la mano.

-Yo fui el causante de sus desgracias…perdónenme…se los imploro- España dijo. Algunos de sus hijos se volvieron a sentar y voltearon la cara. Otros simplemente lo ignoraron. Algunas de las chicas empezaron a llorar, pero en silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digan que se van a gritar las verdades en la cara?- dijo Países Bajos mientras miraba a sus hijas adoptivas.

-Eso parece- susurró Bolivia entredientes.

* * *

_Okay…lo dejo aquí porque se está poniendo intenso…no olviden sus bellos y hermosos reviews_

_Poco a poco voy a describir a los países cuando empiecen a decir sus verdades y lo que sienten. _


End file.
